Two Is Better Than One
by Believing Is The Key 2.0
Summary: After their first battle with Lauren as the new Red Ranger, Mia contemplates on how Jayden should have learned to trust the Rangers more with his secret. *Song Fic* jiafan's request. Hope you like it!


SongFic: Two Is Better Than One

Artist: Boys Like Girls & Taylor Swift

Couple: Jayden/Mia; Jia

Setting the scene: After their first battle with Lauren as the new Red Ranger, Mia contemplates on how Jayden should have learned to trust the Rangers more with the secret. She also thinks about how far they've both grown from the Samurai experience and how she one day wants to express her feelings for him.

* * *

"You all need to follow Lauren now," As Jayden said this, I didn't know what to say. I looked to the others to see what they thought. They were as speechless as I was. Was Jayden alright? "She's the new Red Ranger and your leader. I'm going away."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, her voice hinted worry.

Mike tried to calm the Yellow Ranger's worries, "Y-you mean on a trip, right?"

"I mean permanently," I jumped out of my chair as well as the others.

"What?" We said together. Then I stepped forward, "Jayden you can't go," Emily was close to crying by this point. I felt a tears forming on the brim of my eyes but I had to sustain my voice to continue, "You know how we all feel," _How I feel?_

I could see Jayden's solemnity crack just a bit as I said this. It seemed he was strong with his goodbye until I spoke. His eyes lost the glint I grew to admire over the months and his "I know. But Lauren along has the sealing powers. She's able to do what I could never do: end this fight and bring peace. You all need to rally around her,"

The rest of the farewell went by like a blur in my memory. He left not long after that. As soon as the gates closed on his departing figure, Emily walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She was freely crying yet she was worried about me. I nearly fell apart the day we walked out of the Shiba House, out of the team, and out of my life.

But that was yesterday.  
I had cooped myself up in my room ever since we fought that Nighlok with the third life. Now, I lay on my bed, waiting for the comfort of a short nap to help me forget my problems.

I'm not going to lie. I miss Jayden and it really affected my fighting today. I tried to fight to the best of my ability alongside Lauren, but it was not the same as fighting with Jayden. It's not just me. The team misses Jayden and I haven't seen Antonio since earlier today. I hope he finds Jayden soon.

In the meanwhile, wait not take my mind off things with the help of music? I crawl over to my iPod Dock perched on my nightstand and turned it on to a random song.

Soft guitar strumming filled my room. I groan. I know what song this is. It wouldn't do me any good right now. I try to change it, but once the first lines were sung I sat up to listen.

_I remember what you wore on our first day_  
_You came into my life_  
_And I thought hey_  
_You know this could be something_

I couldn't help but remember the day I first met the team. I had arrived at the Plaza on the Shiba SUV. I met Kevin, Emily, Mike, then Jayden. Oh, that was an exciting day that started off with a bit of confusion. Thankfully, Jayden came trotting in on that white horse of his to clear up the Red Ranger identity mystery. He already looked the part of the leader and struck me as quite handsome, and he still is.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

After our first battle, I knew I wanted to fight by his side yet I was so curious about the Red Ranger. Often kept to himself and shrouded in mystery and secrets of his life, Jayden was a puzzle. The team and I had tried so hard to get him to open up. He gradually did.

Jayden smiles more often than when we first met and he tries to balance his Samurai duties and a normal life. Last week, Emily and I found him and the rest of the guys watching at the football game that was on. It was funny to find the serious leader laughing and hollering at the TV along with the rest of the guys.

This makes me wonder what life would have been like for him. If he hadn't been in the Samurai lineage, what he would be like? What would he do? That's the thing with Jayden. His responsibilities make Jayden...well Jayden. He cares for others and would do anything to protect the ones closest to him and not because he has to, he wants to. Now, he's freed from these duties, and he's probably as clueless as ever. I guess it works both ways. Without us, Jayden's lost. And without him, I'm lost. Wait, I mean _we're _lost. As in the team.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

I mean, could have Jayden confessed the whole ordeal with Lauren to anyone else on the team. I'm surprised he hadn't even told Antonio, who has been his best friend ever since they were 5. He should have trusted us. Maybe he was worried that we wouldn't treat him like a real teammate if he told us he was the substitute. I wouldn't have minded, like how I welcomed Lauren into the team with open arms, I would treated Jayden the very same despite the situation.

The second verse starts to play. I think I've had enough of music for a day. I finally turn the volume down on my iPod and in time too.

_Knock, Knock_

I hurry to the door. Opening it, I see Emily...and _Lauren?_, "May we come in?" the new Red Ranger asks politely. I nod and step aside to let them both inside my room. Emily sits on my bed while Lauren observes my things. She seems to be mesmerized by my laptop for she probably hasn't seen one before. I smile at this. It's like watching a child on the first day of school, curious, "You can use it if you want,"

Lauren furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head to view the strange device differently. I could tell she could learn more about it later. She dismisses the thought of using the laptop. The look on her face says that she's here for more important reasons.

"So, Mia," Lauren starts off, "I understand your change of behavior ever since my brother had transferred his leadership onto me,"

I look from Emily to Lauren. Is there something I'm not understanding? There's nothing out of the ordinary in my behavior. I'm just as upset at Jayden's absence as the other Rangers are.

Emily takes her turn at talking, "Mia, I know you're very upset because Jayden left, I think it's probably due to-"

"Wait," I interrupt. I get where this is going, "You think I _like _Jayden? What? Emily, that's ridiculous. Do you know how far-fetched that sounds?"

"What?" Emily stands up in surprise, "I was going to say 'it's because you're close friends'. Why, do you like Jayden?"

I cross my arms, "No," I reply roughly.

"Is this an iPod?" Lauren moves over to my nightstand and sees my iPod. She gasps at it in wonder, "I've heard about these things." It turns out she has heard so much because she knew how to scroll it. The volume turns up and 'Two Is Better Than One' blasts through the room loudly.

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
_Well maybe two is better than one..._

Emily gives me a smirk while Lauren deciphers the meaning, "Really? Not far-fetched at all,"

My facade crumbles before my very eyes and a flopped onto my bed, "All right! I like him! But so what?" I mumble into my pillow. I couldn't help but like him. He is everything that a girl would want in a guy. He's caring, brave, and selfless. I don't even think I deserve him. Plus, he's gone.

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_Yeah, yeah_

I lift my face from my pillow as Lauren and Emily sit on each side of me, "Mia, it's okay. Why are you feeling so bad about his?"

"Can't you see? Jayden's too good for me. He has a lot more important things on his mind than having a relationship. He doesn't even like me back. He has the whole world on his shoulders, and it would be too much if he has to worry about ignoring me whenever possible. There could be a rift in the team because of my 'little schoolgirl crush',"

Lauren bites her lips, probably feeling awkward in this situation or deciding whether or not she's allowed to say something. It must have been the second one, "Well, I think Jayden returns your feelings."

I see Emily lean over to give Lauren a questioning look, "Am I the only who doesn't know this is going on?"

I shift my body to face Lauren. My eager face must have been amusing because she starts to laugh, "Really? How do you-?"

"He just won't stop talking about you," Lauren continues to giggle, "The other day, while I was treating his wounds, he told me about the team but he managed to mention you in almost all of the stories. It was 'Mia' this, 'Mia' that. I swear, he doesn't even know how many times he said your name. Trust me, he likes you,"

He talks about me? Why would he? Does that mean he likes me too? I need to say something to him. I need to find him, "Lauren, thank you. I really didn't expect to hear that. I have to go and look for him. I have to know," I grab my coat but Emily stops me before I could walk out the door.

"Mia, even though I'm happy you finally sorted your feelings for Jayden, I don't think you should act on these feelings now. I mean, the final battle is coming, I could feel it,"

I set my coat down as she says this. She's right. The time I would spend looking for Jayden should be put into training. If I fail, the team fails, and there wouldn't be a safe place on this Earth where I could be with Jayden at all.

"I could feel it coming too" I sigh and sit back down on the bed, "So we should all be focusing on the task at hand: defeating Master Xandred and sealing him away forever. And until we find Jayden," Emily and I look to Lauren, "We're by your side Lauren. If Jayden believes you would end this whole Sanzu business, then we're with you a hundred percent."

Lauren smiles and envelopes me and Emily into a hug, "Thank you. When this whole Ranger thing is over, I hope to have you both as my friends. But for _your_ case," she points at me, "I'm looking forward to have a sister-in-law."

"You think we'd get married?" I ask, surprised.

"Why not? You were his bride... twice!" Emily adds and we all laugh, "Okay, enough joking around. It's time we should go and prepare for the next Nighlok attack!"

I agree, it's time to train. I open my door and the three of us walk out of my room. I hear the front door of the Shiba House close as we walk in the hallway, it seems like someone has just arrived. We reach the living room to find Antonio, all disheveled and hurt, on two green seats.

"Antonio!" Emily and I yell as we rush to his aid. The both of us push the two seats together. Then I positioned Antonio's legs so he could lay down and rest. He winces and mutters as I do so, "Sorry," I apologize.

Emily runs off to get him some ice, then Mike and Kevin come running in to help as well. They gave him a pillow and blanket. I don't know why, but every time we try to make Antonio comfortable he seems to scream in pain. I see Emily returning with two ice packs.

I try to give him some words of encouragement. Then I hear Lauren ask, "Mentor, are you okay?"

I look up and so does the rest of the team. We see Mentor in a similar state as Antonio. But these kind of injuries on a man of his age... "MENTOR!" We all yell. I take Antonio's pillow and place it next to Mentor. I swear I hear a cry of pain but it must have been my imagination.

Lauren asks Mentor "Did you find my brother?"

The somber expression on Mentor's face tells it all. I don't like it, "Yes...he's fighting Dekker,"

_Oh no, Jayden_

**A/N: Wow! **

**So, whadya think of my first songfic. I had a lot of fun writing this. I should do this more often. Happy Belated Christmas! This year had gone by so fast and I would like to thank you all for a wonderful 2012. **

**And the news concerning Future in the Past, I will make a sequel. It's going to take place a year after the events of FITP had occurred. It's going to involve some S.P.D as well. And for the next update. I'm not sure if I could get it in before 2013, I'm writing stories for my friends, it's their Christmas presents. I'm usually productive. I'll try my best though! **

**Merry Everything! Happy Always!**

***~Bluefire510~***


End file.
